


These walls between us.

by KittyCat84



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat84/pseuds/KittyCat84
Summary: When Keith and Lance get captured by the Galra they are forced to work together to escape. Keith is forced to face his feelings for Lance as both paladins deal with the physical and metaphorical walls between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've put the "Graphic depictions of violence" Tag just in case. I'm not sure if I'll type it up yet, but it's best to cover all bases.
> 
> This is my first Voltron fic ever, so I'm not sure how good it will be, or how long.
> 
> Also, the first chapter is short because I was nervous as hell about posting this.

Keith heard the cell door slam closed and his eyes snapped open, the familiar voice shouting at the sentries causing his heart to soar as he turned and pressed his head to the wall.

“Lance! Y-you're okay?” He said, smile on his face. He couldn't see the Cuban but he knew he was there.

“Keith? B-Buddy, you're here!” Keith let out a soft laugh and closed his eyes. The blue paladin was safe.  
Well, as safe as one can be in a Galra cell.

“H-Hey... Keith, are you good? Tell me they didn’t...” Lance's question trailed off, but Keith knew what he wanted to say without the man needing to really say it.

“No.. I'm fine. Black eye, a few bruises from the crash but they didn't do anything to me. What about you? Are you...?”

“No, no not yet.”

Not yet. The words hung in the air like poison and Keith felt like he was about to be sick.

Lance thought back on what had happened, how they had gotten here. The battle cruiser had entered their space and Allura had sent them out to do what they did best. Except this time something had gone wrong. This time Voltron didn’t save the day, and they had been separated. In the confusion, Lance had lost sight of the other lions and was thrown out of his chair and into the ceiling of the cockpit. Thank the stars for his helmet, he thought, otherwise he'd probably have a concussion.  
Between breaking apart and waking up in a cell Lance had no clue what had transpired. He guessed Red must be aboard since the Galra weren’t one for leaving lion's floating in space. And that also means with Keith next to him they had the Black lion.

“Hey, Keith? What... do you remember?” He asked.

It was Keith's turn to ponder on the events that had led to their capture. Much like Lance he'd been separated from the other lions and could only watch as Red had gone flying. His controls had been nonresponsive and Keith had screamed for his lion to move, fear and anger welling deep within him. This was all his fault.

Maybe Lance had picked up on this because his voice penetrated his thoughts.

“You did the best you could, Keith. No one could ask for better.” He reassured, hands resting on the wall. The handcuffs the Galra used covered half his forearm and were obviously uncomfortable, his white armor having been removed and the Lance left in the black under suit... He could hear Keith laughing on the other side of the wall and it made him frown.

“The best I could? Where are the others? Did they make it out safely? Are they in here too? What if Lotor has the princess? What if--”

“Keith we can't work on what ifs. We have to work on what we have now and we have each other. Now, I dunno about you but I'm getting us out of here.”

Keith laughed again and Lance’s stomach flipped.  
“We have each other? We're in separate cells, my hands are cuffed, I don't have my blade or Bayard and as far as we know no one knows we're here.”

Lance could hear how exhausted Keith was he frowned, turning around again to rest his back to the wall.

“I'm sorry... I was just trying to stay pos--” Blue eyes widen as two guards came past.

“Lady Haggar has a few questions for you both, so who want's to go first?” One of them asked. Keith grunted.

“Don't touch him! I'm the leader, take me. Haggar will reward you if you bring the head of Voltron!”

“Keith, shut up no!” Lance shouted, the sound of a door opening met their ears and Keith panicked.

“Wh-what did I say! I'm the leader take me!” He was frantic now as Lance was dragged out of his cell, not that he could see.

“You've got fight in you, he'll be easier to break.” The guard snarled, Lance calling for Keith.

“I-It's okay... I-I won't tell them anything, Keith. You can trust me...” All Keith could do was slam his cuffed fists to the metal walls, screaming for them to bring him back.

 

Lance was brave. He knew in war prisoners were taken for information. Lance was also scared. The Galra didn't just take people, they changed them. Shiro had been with them a whole year and was lucky enough to just come back with an artificial arm. Had he not escaped there was no telling what else Haggar and her druids may have outfitted him with.

Dragged to the witches lair Lance was determined to keep his promise to Keith. He wasn't very strong, or very clever but he knew giving them anything could put the whole universe in more danger and that meant a lot of lives he didn't want to have on his conscience. Of course, Lance fought as they strapped him to the chair, earning him a smack to the face by a guard with his gun. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out but enough to break the blue paladin's nose, blood running down and over his lips. The metallic taste made him gag and he hung his head, the best chance he had was to stay quiet and endure the pain until he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Allura was the last one to land, tugging off her helmet and stumbling down the ramp she was met by a flurry of hugs and shouts of excitement. Scanning the gathered group her ears lowered and she frowns.

“Where are Keith and Lance? Are they not back yet?” They all fell silent and Shiro was the first to speak. 

“They... We lost contact with them, a few hours ago. Black and Red aren't coming up on our scanners and they're not answering their comms.” 

“You don't think...?” Blue eyes lower and then determination sets itself on Allura's face. She thrust her helmet into Hunks arms and starts toward the hangar door. The other call after her, begging her to rest, to recover after their defeat but she doesn't listen, defiantly marching to the bridge to scan for the lions.

 

Keith woke with a throbbing head ache, laying on the cold metal floor of his cell. There was blood on the back of his head and he tried to recall what had happened. They had come for Lance, deciding he'd be the best one to interrogate as Keith put up too much of a fight. Sick of his shouting and screaming they had knocked him out with the butt of their blaster. If Lance died here, if they lost the blue paladin it would be all his fault and he couldn't live with that.  
He heard footsteps, head snapping up as he scrabbled to his feet and moved to the door to see two guards dragging a bruised, beaten, and unconscious Lance to his cell. Amethyst eyes widen and his blood runs cold.

“What... What did you do to him? Lance? Lance, please... Wake up.. Talk to me!” Keith is slamming against the door, screaming and shouting for the guards to let him see Lance. They disappear from view as the put the blue paladin back in his cell and Keith can hear them locking the door. 

“Hey! Hey, what did you do to him! I know you can hear me answer me right now!” The guard's exchange looks and one moves to the door, opening it up and pushing Keith back. He saw this as his opportunity and rushed at the man, head butting into the guard as hard as he could. The guard stumbles and his nose breaks, falling to the floor dazed as Keith darts past him. The second guard lifts his gun to fire at the escaping prisoner but he is ready, swinging a kick to the guard's side and then slamming his shoulder down between the shoulder blades to pin him. He called out in pain as he connected to the metal armor but didn't move as his fingers scrabbled to grab at the release for the cuffs. 

The other guard was back on his feet and marching up to the raven, Keith was pushed back by the man he had pinned and slammed into the other, hands grabbing at his neck as he struggled to breathe. The guard turned Keith to face him and lifted him off the floor, blood drying on his top lip.

“You're going to pay for that, mark my words!” He growled, the other man getting to his feet. Keith kicked his legs to try and get the guard to drop him but to no avail.

“Oi! If he dies on our watch you know what will happen... Put him down!” Keith was dropped to the floor and he drew in long, painful breaths. 

“Y-you better just end me... Cause I'll do this again, and again until I'm free and I have him and we're gone.” The guards exchange glances and then smile to each other. There is a loud /crack/ sound and Keith is out like a light.

 

Lance woke slowly, his body aching and the light hurting his eyes. Where was he? From the sound of a nearby humming engine and the cold metal floor, he concluded he was back in his cell, pushing himself into a sitting position as he grunted in pain. Leaning his back to the wall he took a few breaths before he spoke.

“H-Hey, Keith? I-I did it. I stayed quiet, didn't tell 'em a thing.” He sounded proud of himself, actually really happy to hear Keith's voice. When nothing came back he frowned and shifted slightly.

“Keith? C'mon. P-Please I'm sorry, okay? I never wanted them to take me. And I took it all until I passed out.” Still nothing. Lance frowned and balled his hands into fists. 

“Stop ignoring me! I'm sorry, okay? I already said I was sorry.” He pulled his legs to his chest, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. He hugs them tightly and rests his chin on his knees, now knowing Keith isn't even there anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my computer crashed while the document was open and I lost EVERYTHING I had typed, the whole file corrupted beyond repair. I was meant to post this chapter up five days ago, so guys I'm so sorry. But it's here now, and I'm double backing up everything so I don't lose it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro caught Allura as she collapsed from her spot at her controls, sweat on her brow as she panted softly. 

“I found them. The Black and Red Lions are both on Zarkon's command ship. That means Keith and Lance must be there.” 

“Then we have to get them back. We can't leave them in the hands of the Galra, and we can't form Voltron if we're two lions short.” Shiro helped Allura to her feet as the others shared worried looks.

“So what do you suggest?” Pidge asked, “You just said we don't have Voltron, how are we going to be able to save them with only three Lions?” She was right, they had little chance of pulling this off without something going wrong. 

“It can be done, but it may only be two lions going. If I can stay behind on the castle and keep a wormhole open, then Pidge can use the Green lions cloaking device to get close to Zarkon's ship. Her and Shiro get close, Hunk, Coran and I provide cover fire and Shiro goes in and saves them.” It wasn't the worst idea they had heard, but that meant with Allura on the castle, no Blue lion.

“It's the best we have for now. Any objections?” Shiro asked, watching them all. When no one spoke up, they got to work.

 

The sound of cheering and shouting met Keith's ears as he awoke, slowly opening his eyes he saw the huge, gathered crowd and the grey, powered floor of the Colosseum. He stood slowly, black undersuit covered in dirt as he did a proper sweep of his surroundings. Galra of all shapes and kinds sat in the stands, the place packed full and echoing with the calls and shouts for the fight to start. There was a sword stuck in the ground beside him, right hand gripping the hilt and tugging it from the dirt he turned the weapon and smirked. Pretty well crafted, the Galra certainly knew how to make good weapons.

The sound of screeching metal met his ears and Keith's head snapped up, a cage opening up all the way at the other end of the arena he gripped the sword tightly and slipped into a fighting stance. Amethyst eyes widen as they fall on two very large, very familiar purple lizards with red eyes and sharp, hornlike items protruding from either side of their mouths. Flashbacks hit him to the day he was stranded on the planet with Shiro, having to fight off four of these beasts with the Black Lion. The first one caught sight of him and rushed over, Keith grunting and starting to back up. As the lizard opened his mouth to chomp down on him he brought around the sword and those sharp fangs bit down hard on the metal. The second lizard came over and circled around him, the two growling and snarling at him. The crowd cheered, the lizard behind Keith clawing at him and slashing down his back. He screamed out and the one in front of him pulled back, the two of them sniffing the blood and circling him. He was going to die out here if he didn't fight back, shifting his feet he made a strike with his sword and slashed one of the creatures. It screeched in pain and whipped around at him with its tail, sending Keith flying back into the other one. It bit down on his arm and he screamed in pain, the fangs sinking deep into the skin and biting to the bone. His vision blurred, blood splattering to the floor as the Lizard tossed him across the arena and he bounced a few times then rolled to a halt. He had dropped the sword, curling up tightly he closed his eyes and struggled to stay awake. It was all too much, the pain from the bite, a few broken bones from the bounce and roll across the floor. He pushed slowly to his feet and winced in pain. He can't die here. He had a job to do. Lance to save. A team to get back to. 

The crowd cheered loudly as a lizard creature ran for him, Keith making a move for the sword but curling up. Broken bones, his back slashed up. Dragging himself towards the sword he picked it up with his left and gripped the side handle hard, bringing it around to slice along the lizard's neck with a one in a million strike. Panting hard and vision blurring he stumbled forwards and watched as the second one screeched out and lunged for him. Slammed to the ground and the sword knocked out of his hand he screamed in pain. Opening its mouth wide the lizard beast prepared to chomp down on Keith. It was the last thing he remembered.

 

Lance's cell door opened and one of the guards stepped in. He moved to help Lance to his feet and made sure the cuffs were secure before wordlessly leading him out of the room and down the hall. Blue eyes scanned everything as he walks, taking in as much as he can to maybe use later. An escape was forming in his mind, but he had to be sure he brought Keith with him. The guard pushed Lance into a room and his eyes fell on a tall, lilac skinned man with long, snowy white hair. He was sat in a chair, chin resting on his fist and elbow resting on the arm of the chair. 

“Paladin, so charmed you could meet with me. Please, relax. I am not here to make this any worse for you.” Lance noticed how calm and silky his voice was. Damn. 

“I'm not here to chit-chat, just get this over with so I can go back to my cell.” He was /trying/ to be confident, but he was shaking with anger. Lotor waved a hand. 

“Please, uncuff his hands won't you? We are not barbarians.” The guard gave Lotor a concerned look but he just nodded. Uncuffing Lance the guard took a step back.

“There, is that better? Take a seat, no need to stand on my account.” Lance looked around but there was no other chair. Instead, he sat on the floor, eyes never leaving Lotor. 

“What do you want with me? I'm not betraying my friends if that's what your plan is, so you better take me back to my cell or kill me.” Lance snapped, still shaking as he tried to stay defiant. Lotor smirked. 

“I admire your determination. I was hoping I didn't have to hand you over to the druids to get information out of you but if you refuse to answer my questions I may have to.” Lotor clicked his fingers and asked a servant to bring them food and drink. The servant hurried off.

“When did you last eat any real food? Are they even feeding you down there in the cells?” Lance knew what this was, he was going to try and be nice to him. Earn his trust and get his information that way. It won't work. Lance stayed silent, he kept looking at Lotor but wouldn't talk.

“Shame. I can tell by your attire and appearance they had already tried to get information out of you.” Lotor could see the black undersuit of the paladin's clothing was torn and covered in blood and dirt. Cuts, bruises, marks from the bonds that had held the boy in place while Haggar and one of her druids had attempted to get him to talk. If he wasn't going to open up to his abomination of a mother then maybe Lotor really would get nothing from him. 

The servant he had sent away came back with the food and whispered something in Lotor's ear. Amethyst eyes narrow and he gripped the arm of his chair tightly. 

“Really? I see. Yes. Very well done, you shall be rewarded. You may leave.” He said, addressing the servant and then watching Lance. 

“You may eat, of course. I'm not going to starve you just for a little bit of information.” He waved his hand at the several plates in front of the paladin and tapped watched. Lance didn't hesitate, despite his plan to hold out as long as he could once the smell of the food hit him he couldn't resist. He didn't make a mess, of course, he ate with some dignity but he ate his fill. 

“You were captured with another, yes?” Lotor asked, eyebrows raising as he saw the paladins reaction. Lance stopped eating, blue eyes darting up to Lotor and his stomach churning. 

“What have you done with Keith?” he asked, wiping his hands on paper and then cleaning his mouth. 

“If you've hurt him... If you've done /anything/...” 

“He was in the Colosseum. Pitted against a pair of very nasty lizard beasts so I hear. He's fi--” Lotor hadn't even seen Lance move, the fist hit his face so hard it pushed him back in his seat. 

“You son of a bi--” Guards had grabbed Lance, wrestling him to his knees and clapping him in irons. Lotor held his face, a look of pure shock on his face. It had been forever since he'd actually been hit, and here was a mere human laying a good hard punch to his jaw. Impressive. 

“Take him to his cell, and be sure the other one is being healed. I'll want to talk to him next.” Lance shouted profanities and threats at the Galran prince as he was dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. My. GOD! Guys, I'm so very very sorry. So season four came out, and writer's block hit because it was a ton of stuff that made my little story obsolete but I had a stern talking to myself and decided to carry on. Then a ton of important family stuff hit and the document was sat open giving me evils. 
> 
> BUT I would rather post something I was happy with than bang out a quick chapter. Forgive my fight scene descriptions, they are hard. And I know my writing is sub-par. I hope you all enjoyed this.
> 
> See you again in another three months. :P (Joking)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy butts, guys i'm so sorry. I had three deaths in the family in the space of two months and then things got outta control and this chapter took FOREVER to write. It's just as short as the others, it's probably not that good either. (I never think anything I do is good XD)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. We're getting there <3

Chapter Four

 

Hunk and Pidge flew out of their hangers and stopped just in front of the castle ship. Allura activated the teludav and opened a wormhole, the computer showing the energy signal from the missing lions. She sent it over to the others and they got the reading on their controls.

“Okay everyone, be careful. We're going right into Galra territory so I want everyone on their guard.” Shiro ordered, stood behind Pidge as the Green lion cloaked and they all went through the wormhole. There was the ship, Allura knowing there was little time before they would be spotted. Shiro shifted his feet, eyes cast down. His hand gripping the back of Pidge's seat he watched Hunk fly off and get ready to take on the smaller fighters that would be deployed.

 

Keith's hand twitched, eyebrows furrowing as he relived the memory of the battle that led to all this. The blast had hit Voltron hard and the lions had been separated, Keith unable to find anyone but the Red lion. His eyes had widened, the lion was without power and being dragged in by the cruisers tractor beam. He wasn't getting Lance over the radio and so he did the only thing he could think of, slammed Black into the lion and trying to fly out harms way. It had not worked, dragged into the hanger Keith waited. The soldiers eventually got Black open, dragged Keith out of the cockpit and...

As the butt of the gun hit him in the head to knock him out in his memory, his eyes snapped open and the pod opened for him. He stumbled out into the arms of an awaiting soldier.

“You're wanted by Prince Lotor.” One said, dragging the disorientated Keith out the room. 

“Lance?” He asked, blinking to clear his blurred vision. 

“You'll see him soon enough, move.” Pushed down the hall Keith looked around, trying to make sense of the layout of the ship. If he could escape and find Lance maybe they could get back to the hangars, get the lions and leave?

Lotor sat waiting for Keith, watching as he was pushed to his knees and the guard kept a better hold on him than he had Lance. He had a dark, red mark on his face and Keith smirked. 

“Ahh, wonderful. Forgive the rough hospitality but i've learnt you can't be too careful with you humans...” Keith let out a light chuckle.

“Is that right? I'm guessing you underestimated Lance and he got one got shot in? I'll have to thank him when I see him next. 

Lotor sat forwards, narrowing his eyes. “IF you see him again.” He said, voice menacing. Keith's eyes widen, he was trying hard not to react but was failing miserably.

“I wanted to offer you a way out, it has come to my attention you are half Galran, yes?” Lotor sat back, inspecting his nails.

“What is it to you?” Keith snapped, struggling in the guards firm grip but unable to break free. 

“What if I offer you a place as one of my generals? You clearly have what it takes to work for me, and as you have seen I am quite open to halfbreed's on my team.” Keith felt sick. There was no way in a million, billion years he would work for Lotor.

“I'm afraid I have to respectfully decline you're generous offer!” he snapped, a low snarl escaping his lips. Lotor frowned. 

“Sad, really.. I was about to tell you your reply would cement the future of your little friend...”  
Keith's eyes snap wider than before and he manages to leap to his feet. 

“No! Y-you can't! Lance is... You can't hurt him you don't understand!” Wrestled to his knees once more Keith struggled, more than determined to get them both out of here. 

“If you're not with me you're against me, and those opposed to me get punished. I have no need for the blue paladin have him transferred to Haggar's ship.” Lotor waved a hand and one of the guards bowed and left. Keith was pulled to his feet. 

“Take him back to his cell, I'll see what his answer is after his friend is dealt with.” Keith was dragged out, Lotor looking far from impressed by his bravery. 

 

Lance heard footsteps, his head snapping up as he got to his feet and moved to the door to try and peek out of the tiny slit in the door.

“Hey! You! Where is my friend!” He shouted, seeing a guard enter the area. Lance took a few steps back as said guard walked over and opened his cell door. 

“About time, I was just going to complain about the room service in...” Slammed into the wall the guard checked Lance's cuffs were still secure then led him out the cell, walking him down the hall. 

“Uhh, where are we going? My dark, dank, and terrible cell is back that way?” He kept up the talk, partly to annoy the guard and partly to calm his fear. Where was Keith, and where was he being taken? It didn't take long for one of those questions to be answered, Keith and another two guards were passing Lance in the opposite direction. The raven-haired male locked eyed with the brunette and something in him snapped. Getting free from his escort Keith slammed his elbow into a guards face, pushing the other into the guard transporting Lance. 

“Come on, Lance we're getting out of here!” Lance nodded, feeling Keith nudge him with his shoulder and the two started down the hall. 

“What are we doing first?” he asked, eyes not leaving the raven haired male. 

“I'm getting us out of these cuffs, them i'm getting my blade back.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I'm so sorry, I hung back on posting this one because i'm unhappy with it, but I can't think what to add or even ho to adjust it and make it better. Btu then I realised if I didn't post it I'd never update again and I can't do that to myself or those of you still reading (thank you for that, I think my stuff is trash but some of you guys still like it.)

Chapter 5

It was amazing to watch Hunk dispose of the smaller crafts. To think he had been the most nervous about piloting his lion, the one who had been motion sick, the one who had been the most vocal about their danger. And yet here he was as if he'd been piloting Yellow his entire life. Shiro couldn't be prouder. Pidge flew them closer, doing her best to dodge incoming Galra ships. 

The pro to being invisible is no one can see you, and so you can move freely.

The con to being cloaked is, /no one can see you/ and so they can fly into you at any moment. Shiro held the back of the seat tightly as they swerved to miss an exploding ship. 

“Hunk, be careful. You need to keep an eye out for me on your radar and not accidentally blow me up!” Pidge scolded, having to once again dodge a blast. Hunk came over the comm's flustered.

“Sorry, sorry Pidge, I'm doing my best but I can't watch the ships and my radar at the same time.”

“Try using your radar to /hit/ the fighters!” she snapped, bringing Green up to the ship. She turned to Shiro and nodded. 

“You ready? I can drop you off and help Hunk, then we'll join you inside...” Shiro nodded and activated his helmet, the floor of the lion opened up and Shiro jumped down, activating his jetpack and making his way up to the hull of the ship. Arm glowing purple he cut a hole in the metal and climbed in, dropping to the floor and making his way through the huge double doors in front of him to find the missing team members.

 

Lance scrunched up his nose. That meant going into the belly of the ship, didn't it?

“Keith? Uhh, Look I know that blade is important to you but can we not just get out of here? It sounds like there is a fight going on outside, so the team must be here...” he tugged on Keith's arm,   
The raven-haired male pulled his arm away. 

“And how do you suggest we do that without weapons? Can you summon your bayard?” He snapped, not meaning to shout but hating that he had gotten them into this mess. Lance shook his head and lowered his eyes. 

“No. Sorry you're right. Let's get your blade and get outta here...” Lance sped up, the two of them hearing sentries coming and ducking behind the corner to hide. They passed without incident and Keith led Lance down the hall. 

“I saw where they keep the confiscated items when I was talking with Lotor, we just have to distract the guards and get in. Maybe you can find a weapon too?” he waved for Lance to follow and Keith led them to another room.

“So you see anything?” Lance asked, tucked by the door and watching the hallway. It was the only way in, so if anyone came he'd know. 

“I think I found our bayards...” He said, tossing the Red one to Lance. He caught it and smiled, forming it into the gun. 

“Excellent, I feel less naked now. Is your blade there?” 

“Nope, I think that guard kept it, i'm just gonna have to get it back...” Keith smirked and shifted his black bayard into the sword. “Come on, Lance... Let's get outta here...”

 

“Your Highness!” Lotor looked up at the guard and sighed. 

“Yes? What is it?” 

“The prisoners have escaped, sire, We're under attack and the rest of Voltron is here.” Lotor got to his feet and moved to the door. 

“Find the prisoners and get my ship ready. It's time we took out those pests.” He left the room, making his way towards his hangars and ready to head out to fight. This was a perfect opportunity to take out some of the lions, if not the rest of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

It was all to familiar to Shiro, the long corridors, the awful purple glow, the hum of the engines. Even the Galra cruiser engines sounded sinister, not like the familiar, safe hum of the castle ship.   
Great, now he's thinking about stupid stuff instead of focusing on the task at hand. Arm activated he cut through a group of sentries with ease, moving them out of the way so when the next shift came down they didn't see the dismembered robot corpses. 

He didn't know the exact layout of this ship, but he had a basic understanding from his own time on then not just as a prisoner, but as a paladin. Making his way silently down halls, taking out only the sentries that would certainly spot him he found himself at the cells. 

No guards.

“Keith? Lance?” I'm here and i'm going to get you guys out...” No reply. That was bad. He unlocked all the cells to find them empty and his heart sank. They weren't here, meaning he had to find them.

 

Keith felt kinda bad, Lance was tired and he needed medical assistance, He, on the other hand, could keep going a while longer. After all he had been healed after his fight in the arena, Lance had not healed up since they where captured and was still wounded. Jimmying open one of the doors he helped Lance inside and moved to sit in the corner. 

“Not long now, okay? We're nearly there.” he said comfortingly, or at least he hoped he did. He anted Lance to trust him, and their history proved they had issues getting along together. Lance nodded.

“I know, it's okay Keith. I'm okay.” laying against the wall he let out a few deep breaths, his body aching. Lance trust Keith more than anyone, not just because he stuck on a Galra cruiser but because he was their leader. Blue eyes focuses on the raven haired male, watching as he was keeping an eye out for sentries. 

“You ready? They just passed, we have to leave...” Keith looked back at Lance and his heart sank.   
“Lance... come on.” he slipped the boys arm around his shoulders and helped him up. “We need to get you safe...” He stood up, walking out of the room and down the hall as the sentries walked away. Weapons, lions, castle. It sounded way easier than Keith knew it would be. Ducking into another room he counted the steps and stepped out, trying hard not to rush. Lance gently pushed Keith away and started to walk on his own.

“I'm fine, I'm not wounded from the battle and I'll be stronger if I walk. C'mon man, don't baby me.” Lance shot a smile to Keith, but grabbed his arm and tugged him to the wall as more sentries ran past the hall entrance. Keith closed his eyes and lent in close, shielding Lance in case they looked their way. 

Lance on the other hand was looking into the room across from them. Eyes widening he shook Keith and pointed. “Bayards...” He whispered, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Keith pulled back and turned around. Holding Lance's hand tightly they stepped into the room and up to the table.

 

Lotor ordered more sentries to patrol the halls, making his way out personally to lock down the hanger. No one was to go in our out, he would find the paladins. 

“Search the halls, move their Armour, and lock down their weapons. You, what are you going?” He was furious. How had two weak humans managed to escape the cells? Someone needed to pay, someone had to be held accountable. And it sure as hell was not going to be Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if the chapters are getting shorter or if i just suck at writing but wow...   
> Okay, 2 things. Season 7, am i right? Christ, what an emotional roller coaster. I loved it, no arguments here. Also, even though it ends in November, i'm still gong to ride this train. Forever. So don't think I'll stop this fic. I'm truly sorry its' taking so long to update but, I love it, in my own weird way. even if I hate everything I write XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, normally I put notes at the end of the chapter but I wanted to say if article 13 goes through i'm screwed. I've been working on this Chapter for ages even though I was writing it in my head instead of sleeping and KNEW what was gonna happen... 
> 
> And yeah, I know cliffhanger. I an... wow this chapter was hard to write, and also sort of sounded great in my mind. I must say I have trouble putting what I see in my head on "paper" so... I hope this was okay. Anyway, enjoy. and here's hoping I can write the rest of this.

Chapter 7

 

Shiro had gotten word that Pidge had joined the fight outside. That was fine, he could hitch a ride in Black when they got Lance and Keith to the hangars. Taking out more sentries he made his way to the cells, only to find them empty.

“Quiznak! Guys, we have a situation... Keith and Lance are not here!”

“What do you mean, they're not there?” Pidge asked, taking out as many of the smaller ships as she could.

“I mean they're not here! They're gone! Y-you, don't think that Lotor...?” It didn't bear thinking about, he had to believe they here safe, that maybe they had just missed each other.  
“I'm heading back out, maybe I'll find them...”

 

As Keith grabbed the bayards Lance was looking at a wall of security cameras. It's not a surprise they but the weapons here, whoever was at this post could see all the way too...

“Keith, hey I think I have an idea...” he looked out the door and then back at the screens.  
“That corridor... If i'm right is leads down tot he hangars..” he looked at the hall, then the screens again.

“Are you sure? I don't need you leading us into a labyrinth.” he looked Lance over, he was wounded, which meant if they got corned it would be hard for them to move fast.  
“Okay, we try it...” 

“Wait... We got good news and bad news...” Lance frowned. “To open up the hallway I gotta hit that button. But then we have like, what, three minutes to high tail it outta here and to the hangers as an alarm sounds and the doors close behind us one by one...”  
It was risky, but it was the only shot they had.

“Take your Bayard, here..” Keith handed it over. “Are you okay for this? I can't carry you, you have to do this alone...”  
Lance nodded and shifted his Bayard into the gun.  
“I'm ready...” he nodded and slammed his hand down on the button. The door started to open and Lance and Keith started to run, the alarms sounding overhead. The large metal doors would open fully, Lance and Keith darting through when they could, but this meant they would not close until fully open. This gave the sentries time to follow them and already they started to fire on the two.

“Keith, go!” Lance shouted, dropping to his knees and firing off shots to the sentries. He growled and grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“No, together, remember?” he started to slash through a few of them and grabbed Lance along. Together. He's not going back to the team without Lance.

They ran, heading through the doors and fighting off as many sentries as they could. Soon they were at the last door, Lance turning to fire off more shots. 

Keith could hear the doors opening, could see the sentries heading for them. The sound of a blast shot rang out and drowned all other sounds, his amethyst eyes widen as he expected to feel the burn of blaster pain wash over his body.

When it didn’t come realisation hit and he spun on his heel, time almost slowing as he saw Lance laying on the ground. Blood pooling underneath him.

No.

This can’t be.

A silent scream left his mouth as he dropped his blade and Bayard, cradling the fallen paladin in his arms, under suit soaked with blood. Anger and sorrow welled deep within him and he broke. Everything broke.

Both blades in hand he rushed at the sentries, well aware that there were more coming through the door they had just come through. The rage in his eyes, now yellow with purple slits, as he decimated all the coming enemies. It wasn’t until he felt strong arms grab his shoulders and pull him close did he start to calm. A familiar voice was talking to him, telling him it was okay. Everything was okay. But how could it be okay? Lance was...

He looked into the calm grey eyes of Shiro and just nodded. The older paladin lifted Lance up into his arms, cradling him ever so gently. With the way ahead clear the two black paladins made their way towards the hangers.


End file.
